fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineer (Tales of nephilim)
Bacstory Character created by Lekmos. Engineer is first being which creator had created, after he created outerworld. Engineer job has been creating multiverses begin of time. He has created three multiverses and he is working on fourth multiverse, which he haven`t yet decided how many dimensions he will ad. His first creation was infinite dimensional multiverse, then he created many different sizes hyper/multiverses. Previous hyper/multiverses where had mininum of over 20 dimensional, but one time creator suggested, that Engineer could try something smaller and original. So, he decided create smaller multiverse as his last work. He decided create 6 dimensional multiverse, which he named Allverse and progclaimed to be his orginal creation without creator`s help. Well, sometimes he still borrows creator book of knowedge to find some things. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Very, Very, Very long time ago in the begining' '| Allverse Chronicles How everything begin | Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall | ''What really happened at the begining. Meyers version |''' ''Creator decides take vacation, wait, i am now charge off whole existence?! '' '''Nephilim Saga: ''Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim'' Armageddon Saga: ' ''Meeting Engineer, creator of multiverses '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: New incarnation and' Invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: | ''Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end'' Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga: ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Engineer appear as pale bold headed man with strange alien looking like synthetic human, with strange black eyes which had blue pupils. Engineer also has ying and yang symbol in his abdomen, this probaply indicates his balance between each fraction. Other form which is more humanoid is businessman with pale skin, bald head and red eyes. Engineer uses this form as his shadow/avatars in his multiverse/hyperverses or when he is personally visiting in them. Engineer likes listening music same time, when he is creating multiverses and usually he hums song, what plays all time in outerwolrd. He and creator have many time chat about multiverses in outerworld cafe and sometimes taking nap under tree, to refresh his own mind that that he would get new ideas. Engineer is has much knowledge when it comes how create multiverse or hyperverse and what concept you need to put it, so it work propebly. But he is bad when comes normal things, like when one time creator asked him to put coffee and make toas t. Well, five minutes later toast was exploded and there was coffee every where. Nowdays he is charge to hold up multiveres, while creator takes his vacation. Also Engineer has created shadows/avatars which are patrolling lower dimensional wolrds. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral '''Date of Birth: At begining everything Birthplace: '''Outerworld '''Weight: Unknow Height: about 190 cm Likes: '''Creating multiverses '''Dislikes: '''When his knowledge ends '''Eye Color: Blue, with big black pupils Hair Color: None, bold Hobbies: Discussing about creation with creator Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Deus Ex Lekmos Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, creator Themes: Engineer`s theme Engineer Avatar/Action theme Engineer`s working theme Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 1-B Name: '''Engineer '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, looks like male '''Age: '''No one have counted, wait there was not time back then yet '''Classification: '''Engineer, Creator of Multiverses '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (up to infinite dimensional), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Large Size (Type 10. Engineers true size is so big, that infinite size dimensional construct is like small bookshelf front of him), Reality Warping (Similar as Mentifery as being who has purest form of this ability), Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Dimensional Travel (Engineer can travel between universes and dimensions), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, all concepts what you neeb to put multiverse, so it can work), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 3, As being conceptual entity), Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Avatar Creation (Can create shadows, which monitores lower realms), Creation (can create infinite dimensional structures as max),'' Meta-Concept Manipulation (has created ``starting`` concepts to hyper/multiverses), Existence Erasure (As greator of multiverse, Engineer could erase all his creations with blink of eye), Power Nullification (Via Meta-Concept manipulation), Order Manipualtion (Type 3, Engineer maintains order and can restore in all hyper/multiverses if needed to), Life and Death Manipulation (Engineer creates and takes life away if it is necessary), Law manipualtion (Engineer has decided all laws in all hyper/multiverses), Sealing (Type 2, Created lock and sealed most of Darkness power with it), Resistance (to reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time-, conceptual-, order-, law manipulations and existence erasure.) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: High Hyperverse level, '(Creator created Engineer to be infinite dimensional being to able create infinite structures. This was proven, when he created his first creation, which was infinity dimensional hyperverse, with own habitants inside of it. Engineer also created another infinite dimensional hyperverse, but decided it won`t need so many dimensions and destroyed it.) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Immeasurable, '(Engineer moves over lineat time) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Unknow [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: High Hyperversal, '(Engineer needs only casually swing his arm to slice infinite dimensional hyperverse) [[Durability|'Durability]]: High Hyperversal, 'creator once tested Engineer`s durability by putting him inside infinite dimensional hyperverse an blowed it up to see how Engineer can handle it. Engineer passed test by coming out without scratch. [[Range|'Range]]: '''High Hyperversal level, (With his abilities) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: Irrelevant, '(In theory he created concept rest and sleeping to lower realms) '''Standart equipment: ' *'''Indestructible mobilephone, which he uses to call creator. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Nigh-Omniscience, '''(Knows how multiverses work an can construct them, but in common things he is out sometimes. '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes in ordinally things, he is out and don`t always know what to do. Feats: ' * Created infinite dimensional hyperverse, created another one and then destroyed it. '''Note: '''Almost ready, there migth be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Stand down: '''Engineer easily nullificates other powers by conceptual manipulation. He once dimishes Darkness powers and renders him to human level. Even latter has absorbed googleplex amount dimensions to himself. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathces: Trivia *Currently there is 4 different dimensional hyper/multiverses which has been created by his hands and Allverse where current story seting is happening is 4th. Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Genderless Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Order Users Category:Law Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sonnys journey Category:Sealing Users Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Embodiment